when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fake Blake
"Oh no! It's the Panzer V Belladonna! I'm so scared that Blake hated this type of tank! We must destroy it before it could kill us all! Oh, I forgot to mention that it even defends the Haunted Estate as well." --Su Ji-Hoon, Panzer V Belladonna Fake Blake (aka the Panzer V Belladonna) is a tank that looks like a Panzer V Panther using Blake's colors but its strength is like Blake's skill and the Dracula Girl use the Panzer V Belladonna to protect her castle, but she becomes a female Decepticon because Wormwood is flying to choose the real version of her, and then in a When the Cold Breeze Blows Away chapter, "The Reborn of Fake Blake," she ran away when she was outside of the Haunted Estate so she has to use a teleport skill to take her to China. In China, the US Army and the Republic of China Army are ambushed by her while she came. Now she has been destroyed but not it wasn't over, just as the Wehrmacht is take her to a Coalition of the Red Star base in Hefei, the capital of the Chinese province of Anhui, and then Fegelein said to Günsche and his army to repair her. Unfortunately, Fake Blake lost her cartoon style eyes, and was broken into real Fake Blake. At night, 31 (thirty-one) Wehrmacht soldiers are flying to choose 30 (thirty) Tiger I Tanks to make into a Transformer-style robot, including a broken Fake Blake (or the real Fake Blake). In morning, a Waffen-SS officer, Dietrich Strcker, and a band of Nazi soldiers are scared while 30 (thirty) Tiger I Tanks and Fake Blake are turned into a Transformer-like robot. Soon 30 (thirty) Tiger Is and Fake Blake are not hurt, yet it became a Transformer. With Fegelein said that Fake Blake has joined the Wehrmacht and the Nazi Union when she is now a female Transformer. Now she looks like same as Blake from RWBY volumes 1 (one)-3 (three) with the combinination of a new style: a Transformer style in shape of Blake and a Panther tank with a Shape Transformer and Transformer style. For her icon, she only has an Iron Cross logo instead of either a Autobot logo, or a Decepticon logo, on her chest. She have special weapons, an MP 50 Sturm Shroud, a Barrage Cannon, and a Death-Lock Pincer. When she can transform herself into in Panzer V Belladonna or in female Transformer. When she joined the Wehrmacht on the news that spreaded across like wildfire, like when the UCRD calling her the "Feminine Version of Megatron," the Empire of the Rising Sun calling her the "Kitty Transformer of the Nazi Union," and with Lola calling her "The Transforming Hero of the Coaliton of the Red Star." With her being the Coalition's super weapon, she can make Ruby Rose nervous when she becomes a female Transformer who can serve for Fegelein, so Fake Blake can try to kill Team RWBY like most Anti-RWBY Veil Troopers. In battle, she can do better than the real Blake, and can do better than any army, but she will have the same strength as Bumblebee, an Autobot. Now she will fight for Dark Weiss, later including Fegelein, the Wehrmacht, Lola Loud, the Empire of the Rising Sun, the Nazi Union, the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Category:Characters Category:Coalition of the Red Star Arsenal Category:Panzers Category:Tanks Category:Technology Category:Undead Alliance Arsenal Category:Vehicles